1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to communication systems, and more particularly to device connectivity in a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In light of the explosive use of mobile devices, social networks and email addresses, individuals are in need of the ability to exchange customized information such as pictures, social network profiles, emails and phone numbers using their mobile devices. There are methods to exchange contact information in the form of virtual cards (Vcards). However, there is generally no form of communication using mobile devices that allows discovery by personal attributes for the purpose of exchanging contact information. Furthermore, generally there is no available technology adapted allowing mobile device users to easily exchange contacts and/or related personal information over the internet for the purpose of social interaction by way of mobile devices without limitations to hardware brands.
Available methods for contact information exchange do not typically provide discovery by attributes. Rather, these methods assign pin numbers to individuals or offer discovery by a mobile class or mobile ID. Typically, these systems require a user to operate under a common telecommunication service provider operated network. Other methods are based on Bluetooth® technology in an ad hoc mode between two devices. These methods usually work only on the same brand mobile devices due to Bluetooth® technology limitations, compatibility and security issues.
In recent years, social networks began collaboration and establishment of an API protocol which stands for Application Programming Interface that allows for social networks to connect to each other with given permission from the user, to import data or pictures from one social network to another. Yet no method generally allows members of various social networks to interexchange contact information, or offer third party solution dedicated to members connecting with others whom are not known to members based on the vicinity and common interest.
Communication between two Bluetooth-enabled devices typically requires entering a passkey or security code to allow pairing or communication between any two devices. This desire for maintaining security/privacy, inherent in the design of existing Bluetooth-enabled devices, such as a Smartphone, has imposed undesirable limitations on mobile device users who wish to interact with each other in a social setting.
Other alternatives available for contact information exchange such as Beam technology permit the exchange to take place between similar mobile devices using an infrared signal. This particular solution is, however, limited. For example, it requires a line-of-sight between the devices and does not offer the ability to exchange information such as pictures as a personal attribute and limits the use to a similar brand of hardware transmitting in an ad hoc mode.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,868,451; 7,249,182; 7,440,746; 7,450,996; and 7,454,004, the complete disclosures of which, in their entireties, are herein incorporated by reference, focus on contact information storage, retrieval, Bluetooth® technology methods of profiles and exchange of contact information.
Additionally, there has been advanced ability to precisely determine mobile devices locations but all the standards in place are geared towards identifying devices locations as instruments. There are no human face associated with the searches in those standards and no links to social networks. They are simply industry standards without connection to exploding applications and methods of mobile devices use.
Multiple advanced technologies have been added to the mobile phone industry by International Organizations for Standards to provide accurate dynamic reporting of the mobile devices. Some of the standards adopted are: LBS (Location Based Service) based on GPS (Global local positioning), RTLS Real-Time Locating System, as noted in ISO/IEC 19762-5 and ISO/IEC 24730-1 and Geolocation which is also the latitude and longitude coordinates of a particular location. Geolocation uses radio Frequency RF location, TDOA (Time Difference Of Arrival), information from cell towers to triangulate the approximate position, and Internet Protocol (IP) address among other information to determine the exact address of a mobile device or terminal connected to the internet. The terms and definitions are standardized by ISO/IEC 19762-5:2008.